A pesar de las diferencias
by GoticaZfansanime
Summary: Inuyasha y su mejor amigo Miroku hacen un viaje hacia una pequeña aldea donde la familia Taisho tienen una propiedad y terminan encontrándose con dos jovenes que conseguirán amarrar sus corazones


Hola chicas lamento haberlas dejado sin fic pero estuve de viaje por un tiempo y pues no eh podido actualizar porque me vi privada del internet (mi importante necesidad) a sí que sin más preámbulos aquí esta lo prometido.

**Letras en negrita: **cambio de escena

**A pesar de las diferencias**

Una hermosa mañana en el pueblo la Shikon, véase ahí un hombre de cabellera corta negra, ojos azules, de unos aparentes 20 años. Pero a pesar de ello este hombre poseía el doble de la edad que aparentaba, su dorada piel demostraba, al igual que físico, arduas horas de trabajo en el campo.

-Padre, venid a desayunar – una melodiosa voz que demostraba ser de una joven doncella, surco el espacio de tranquilidad que había allí.

-Espera Kagome tengo que alimentar a Gordon – ese nombre correspondía a un hermoso caballo pura sangre de soberbia cabellera negra.

El hombre después de haber acudido a las caballerizas a verificar el estado de su más preciada posesión, además, claro de su preciada hija Kagome. Se dirigió a la elegante casa que tomase lugar en el lado sur de la gran granja Higurashi.

-Papá no deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo – expuso la preocupada voz de kagome. Kagome tenía la edad de 17 años. Una joven mujer de ojos azules zafiro, como su padre, larga cabellera (que le llegaba hasta el término de la espalda) azabache que parecía tener extraños, pero no menos hermosos, toques azulados; piel, que a pesar de haber estado expuesta al sol, mostraba una palidez hermosa.

-Kagome tu siempre preocupándote por mí, pero que delicioso desayuno me ha cocinado mi "mariposa salvaje".

-Padre sabes que odio que me llamen así, no sé porque la gente del pueblo me puso de esa manera ese apodo es simplemente erróneo y estúpido – dijo Kagome mostrando un claro enfado.

-Ya hija tranquila, apropósito no tenías que ir a cabalgar con Sango

-¡Ay nooooooooooooo! Lo olvide

-Tu siempre tan atenta hija mía

-Papa llego tarde- dijo Kagome sin prestar atención al comentario lleno de sarcasmo de su padre. Subió a su habitación y bajo con unos shorts cortos, un top negro, una camisa amarrada por los bordes que dejaba abierta, la cual daba una vista del top y este mismo de los dotes femeninos muy desarrollados de la joven.

-Claro hija no te preocupes

-¡Regreso para el atardecer! – dijo Kagome poniéndose unas botas en la cocina, para después salir corriendo por la entrada de la misma

-Claro "mariposa"- dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en el comedor (el cual poseía una ventana que daba una gran vista de todo el territorio de la granja) con un tono burlesco, sabiendo de sobra que su hija odiaba ese apodo.

-¡No me llames asiiiiiiiiii!- grito Kagome quien ya estaba motada en Gordon y salía apresuradamente por la entrada de aquella granja.

Sango a la cual ya habíamos mencionado, era en pocas palabras, la mejor amiga de Kagome. Una joven de 19 años de edad, cabellera castaña clara y ojos avellana claros. Ella vivía no muy lejos de la granja Higurashi. En una granja llamada Takeda, por el mismo apellido de la familia que residía allí, Sango tenía dos hermanos, Hoyo quien tenía 20 años (N/A no me miren así, que clase de escritora inuxkag seria si no pusiera alguien que diera celos a nuestro lindo inuyasha…..O.O me adelante. Mejor sigan leyendo) con quien Kagome tenía una linda relación de "amigos" (-.- si claro) y Kohaku quien tenía 12 años. Toda la familia Takeda llevaba una relación bastante buena con los Higurashi en especial con su joven heredera.

-Tarde como siempre…Kagome si sigues así ya no voy a esperarte

-Gomen ne Sango-chan se me hizo tarde

-Si ya me di cuenta traes el cinturón desabrochado jejejeje

-¡EHHHH…..Sango deja de hacer eso!- dijo Kagome emitiendo un puchero y un tono de reproche.

-Gomen Kagome jjejejeje es que yo jejejjeje – dijo Sango sin aguantar la risa

-Mejor no digas nada -.-"

-Lo siento

-Ya vámonos quiero llegar al pueblo y ver a esos extranjeros que acaban de venir

-ahh…te refieres a los Taisho..Los que se quedaran en la mansión del viejo Jinenji

-Dirás ex-mansión del viejo Jinenji esos desgraciados la compraron

-Kagome no crees que eres un poco dura con ellos. Ni los conoces y ya los tratas así

-Ni los conozco ni estoy interesada en hacerlo

-E oído que tienen dos hijos jóvenes muy guapos

-Eso no me interesa- dijo Kagome cruzando los brazos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el riachuelo de agua cristalinas que se encontraba al este del campo.

-Kagome así te vas a quedar vieja y solterona

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo muy tarde Kagome, Sango ya había emprendido carrera hacia el pueblo con su fiel yegua Kirara - ¡Espérame!

-¡Vamos vieja solterona! ¡Alcánzame!- dijo, más bien, grito Sango quien ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable de Kagome

-¡Ni te creas que vos estas igual que yo!- contrataco Kagome quien ya se encontraba cerca de Sango.

-JAJAJJAJA

-JAJAJJAJA

**En una camioneta roja **(N/A no me culpen no se me ocurrió otra cosa)

-Porque tenemos que venir a este estúpido pueblo- repuso un joven de ojos ambarinos y larga cabellera negra con un notable tono de enfado

-Inuyasha amigo si sigues así acabaras más viejo que Sesshomaru- dijo un joven pelinegro de cabellera corta y ojos azules oscuros

-Miroku, Sesshomaru tiene 23 años

-¡Eh! Par de ineptos los estoy oyendo por si se les olvido en su pequeños cerebros- Dijo un molesto ambarino de cabellera plateada (N/A yo pensaba ponerle cabellera negra al igual que Inu pero debido que amo demasiado a mi Sexymaru decidí dejarla su linda cabellera plateada) de igual longitud que Inuyasha

-A quien llamaste inepto GLACIAR

-Pues a ti yo no veo otro inepto a parte de Miroku por aquí

-A mí no me metan- dijo un Miroku dejando caer una gota de sudor por su frente (N/A gotita estilo anime)

El ambiente en la camioneta empezaba a calentarse y predecía una próxima batalla entre los dos hermanos Taisho. Sesshomaru Taisho e Inuyasha Taisho herederos de la fortuna Taisho iban en el vehículo al igual que el buen amigo de Inuyasha, Miroku Simors quien había ido con su mejor amigo de vacaciones a la mansión del pueblo Shikon. La camioneta negra estilo libélula predecía otra de las acaloradas discusiones entre los hermanos de las cuales Miroku prefería abstenerse por riesgo a terminar herido y no exageraba pues de no haberse detenido el auto ellos habrían empezado a golpearse.

-¡NIÑOS! YA LLEGAMOS

-Gracias Mioga- dijo Sexymaru…coff...Sesshomaru (N/A gomen ne es que me emociono)

-Déjense de peleas ya están grandes

-El empezó – dijo Inuyasha cual niño de kínder (mi lindo inuyasha yo te amo ven a mi… .perdon)

Antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera replicar tan funesta acusación las puertas de la mansión resonaron y un hombre de unos aparente 30 años, cabellera plateada y ojos ambarinos se asomó por la puerta.

-Hijos al fin llegan- dijo el hombre

-Si el idiota este. No se hubiera demorado despidiéndose de su queridísima Rin hubiéramos llegado antes- dijo Inuyasha apuntando a su hermano

-Yo no soy el que estaba con la insistencia de que Kikyo viniera- diciendo aquel nombre con desagrado pues no le gustaba y le parecía pésima chica para su hermano (aunque no lo demostrara)

-Jah... Pues para tu mala suerte Kikyo vendrá en 7 días – dijo el menor de los hermanos haciendo uso de altanería.

-Y yo pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor

-DI ESO EN MI CARA

-YA TE LO DIJE IDOTA-

-GLACIAR

-DEBILUCHO

-YA CALLENSE- gritaron en unísono en oji-azul y el padre de aquellos dos enemigos

Ino no Taisho era el patriarca de esa singular uno 35 años de edad y casado con la doncella Isayoi madre de inuyasha y madrastra de Sesshomaru, el cual su madre había fallecido cuando este era un bebe.

**En el pueblo.  
**-Viste esa camioneta parece ser la de los Taisho- dijo la castaña

-No sé porque esa insistencia con eso Tailo

-Es Taisho

-¡Eso! Son solo simples extranjeros creídos que se irán cuando termine el verano. No veo la insistencia en el tema

-¡ash! Vas a morir sola "mariposa salvaje"  
-La que va a ver mariposas vas a ser tu Sango cuando te ponga las manos encima-la oji-azul se lanzó en una carrera por su amiga

A ser ambas hábiles jinetes llegaron a su destino, el gran mercado Mosashi (N/A para los que no saben la aldea de Kaede en el anime de Inuyasha está ubicada en la región de Mosashi, pensaba ponerle de nombre al pueblo pero me pareció el nombre shikon más apropiado) allí compraron lo suficiente para su cena, además se dirigieron a comprar comida de animales.

Para hacer una parada Sango y Kagome se quedaron en la plaza donde tomaban un refrigerio y le daban de comer a sus caballos.

-¿y qué piensas?-pregunto Sango

-¿De qué?

-de que más ¿de los Taisho?

-Ya te dije que el tema no me interesa

-Pues debería, sabes que si uno de ellos logra reconocerte o a tu padre Lady Kagome te meterás en un gran lio

-SHHHHHHHH cállate- dijo Kagome quien casi se atraganta cuando su amiga hizo mención de ese nombre.

-Kagome cuando piensan ocultarlo tu padre y tu

-El tiempo que deseemos. Aquí no nos va mal Sango y yo ya me olvide de ello

-Pero Kagome…

-YA BASTA…vamos, todavía es temprano podemos pasear con Kirara y Gordon antes del atardecer.

-Está bien.

Os preguntareis que es eso que Kagome y su padre ocultan pues una tragedia sin duda. Kagome y su padre fueran alguna vez una familia muy rica y poderosa, la cual debido a su riqueza sembró la envidia entre las familias vecinas. Debido a ello, un día las familias ricas, llevasen matones en busca de los Higurashi. Aquellos infelices mataron a la madre de Kagome, Naomi. Así padre e hija vieron la necesidad de esconderse y dejar su fortuna a manos del primo de Kagome. Koga quien sus tropas protegerían. Koga sabía la ubicación del padre de Kagome y la misma. Él les proveía un dinero con el cual compraron la granja y construyeron la casa para evitar sospechas Koga pasaba el dinero suficiente para impedir que encontraran al progenitor y su hija.

**En la mansión Taisho**

-Inuyasha vamos a explorar la zona- insistía persistentemente el oji-azul a su amigo

-QUE MOLESTO…está bien después de todo quiero saber en el repulsivo terreno que me servirá de cautiverio por 2 meses.

-No es tan malo Inuyasha el pueblo es cool y los alrededores ayudaran a apaciguar tu fiera interior

-No me molestes "monje"

-Deja de gruñir "bestia" y mejor vámonos

-Y se puede saber en qué vamos a ir, yo no quiero montarme en esos animales de no ser necesario

-Se llaman caballos…pero no iremos allí, te tengo una sorpresa

Miroku guio a Inuyasha, quien no dejaba de lanzar improperios y protestas, hacia donde estaban estacionadas dos motos Harley. Una de color rojo y otra de color purpura azulado

-TIO ERES EL MEJOR

-lo sé no hace falta decirlo

Los dos jóvenes se subieron a las motos. Simors en la purpura y Taisho en la roja. Así arrancaron hacia fuera de la mansión.

**En el campo**

-Kagome porque siempre llevas esas armas del demonio

-Sango, esto se llama arco y flecha y esto otro se llama escopeta de mano Y NO SON ARMAS DEL DEMONIO. Además tu siempre llevas ese boomerang y esas puntas

-Ese boomerang se llama Hiraikutsu y es muy útil

-Sango. Escucho algo

-Kagome no me digas que ya tienes hambre con lo descuidada que eres seguro no has desayunado

-NO ES MI ESTOMAGO TONTA ¡ES ESO!

-son… ¡MOTOS! Y SE ACERCAN MUY RAPIDO

-QUE PRETENDEN ESOS IDIOTAS

**Con las motos (jjejejjejej) **

-Inuyasha te vas a casar con la señorita Kikyo

-No lo sé. Ya te dije que no lo eh pensado siquiera

-No llevas 1 año de noviazgo con ella

-Si pero no quiero un compromiso serio

-Tsubaki se va a cansar de esperar que desposes a su hija

-Que se canse, yo jamás prometí casarme con Kikyo

-Amigo cuando aprenderás

-¡que es eso!

-Se llama ironía

-No idiota ¡ESO!

-¡SON CABALLOS, FRENA!

**Con todos reunidos**

Gordon y Kirara, al no estar familiarizados con las motos, se asustaron y empezaron relinchar. Ambas dueñas tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por clamar a sus respectivos corceles.

-Porque se meten en medio del camino- dijo Inuyasha

-SE PUEDE SABER CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA

-Epera….eres una chica- dijo Inuyasha que por el casco no había visto bien

-SI, Y TU CASI ARROYAS NUESTROS CABALLOS QUE TE PASA

Inuyasha se sacó el casco al igual que Miroku. Ambos quedaron atónitos al ver a las dos bellas jóvenes que estaban al frente suyo. Miroku dirigía su atención a la castaña quien vestía unos jeans y una camisa que detallaba muy bien sus curvas .Inuyasha dirigió su atención a ala pelinegra que vestía una shorts y un top con una camisa abierta amarrada en las puntas. No mencione antes que tanto Kagome como Sango poseían las medidas 90 60 90 que los hombres adoraban.

-Le ruego nos disculpen lindas damas no nos dimos cuentas de vuestros caballos. Un placer conocerlas mi nombre es Miroku – dijo Miroku quien ya estab arrodillado besando ambas manos de las dos jóvenes.

POV Miroku.

_Gracias Kami-sama me has mandado dos angeles del cielo. MMMM…castaña o pelinegra…castaña o pelinegra…hay nose me quedo con las dos…pero Inuyasha…mejor me quedo con la castaña __ ya que a Inuyasha le gustan las pelinegras…Dios que buen amigo soy XD_

POV Inuyasha

_Por kami que bellezas seguro que Miroku me golpeo otravez con el casco y estoy alucinando…que nadie me despierte acabo de ver dos angeles caidos del cielo…o estoy muerto…que es eso que esta resbalando por mi boca…ESTOY BABEANDO_

POV de las chicas

_Pero qué pasa con esos dos están con cara de idiotas creo que mejor nos vamos._

-Oigan se encuentran bien-dijo Kagome

-Creo que el aire les afecto-dijo Sango

-Siento nuestra descortesía yo soy Miroku Simors y el Inuyasha Taisho, Inuyasha saluda quieres

-ah!...hola- dijo Inuyasha saliendo de su trance hipnótico

-Esperen son Taisho-dijo Sango

-En realidad solo Inuyasha es…-dijo Miroku

-Ups…ya recordé que tengo algo que hacer lo siento…fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo Kagome interrumpiendo a Miroku, rápidamente se subio a Gordon y se fue.

-Que le paso – dijo Inu

-Pues no se bueno fue un gusto conocerlos de igual forma – Dijo Sango que se subio rápidamente en Kirara

-Espera!...no nos han dicho vuestros nombres

-AH!..etto..bueno mi nombre es Sango Takeda y mi otra amiga se llamaba Kagome Higurashi…bueno me tengo que ir

-¡Un gusto conocerla bella jovencita!-grito Miroku después de que Sango se montara en Kirara y se fuera.

-_kagome…kagome_

-Inuyasha quita esa cara de idiota y vámonos a casa

-Por que tanta prisa "monje"

-No es ovio bestia vamos a averiguar todo sobre Sango Takeda y Kagome Higurashi

-Eso se llama acoso

-Eso amigo mio se llama amor a rimera vista

-Sera atracción a primera vista

-Bien que estabs babeando por Kagome

-¡YO NO BABEABA!

-Niegalo hasta creértelo…Ahora vámonos quieres

-GRRRRRRRR

-Si sigues gruñendo asi de verdad te volveras bestia

-YA CALLATE-dijo Inuyasha quien ya había partido con la moto

**En la granja Higurashi**

-¡PAPA YA LLEGUE!

-¡Ah! Hija mia necesito que me hagas un favor

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kagome me dijiste que querias trabajar ¿verdad?  
-Si pero tu te opusiste

-Bueno te tengo un trabajo

-¡¿DE VERDAD?! ¡¿Cuál?!

-Pues seras la guía personal de la familia Taisho

-¡EH!

-No te alegra

-PAPA QUE COSAS DICES YO DE GUIA

-Nadie conoce mejor las tierras de ste pueblo que tu. Ademas esta mañana vino personalmente Jaken, el mayorodmo de los Taisho, a pedirles personalmente que fueran.

-¿fueran? Hay otra persona

-Si, Sango

-¿QUE?

-Kagome si sigues asi me dejaras sin tímpanos empiesas mañana temprana

-Gracias papi - dijo Kagome dándole un gran abrazo (N/A kawaiiiiiii)

-Esta bien KAGOME…me estas asfixiando – dijo con mucha dificultad (XD) el padre de Kagome

-Voy a entrenar

-Esta bien

Kagome como ya mencionamos manejaba como toda un profesional escopeta y flecha. Todas las tardes después de almorzar entrenaba además su físico por eso la joven era muy hábil, el apodo "mariposa salvaje" se lo dieron efectivamente porque además de manejar armas Kagome era muy fuerte y podía hacer frente a cualquier hombre en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sango de igual forma entrenaba aunque esta ultima tenia una cierta ventaja con Kagome en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero amabas al ser muy fuertes eran muy respetadas en ese pueblo además de que los jóvenes temian el fuerte carácter de ambas cuando estas se enfadaban.

**La mañana siguiente en la mansión Taisho**

Todos los miembros de la familia Taisho se encontraban en la gran mesa del comedor.

-Bueno que les parecio el pueblo

-mmmmmmm-Inuyasha

-Bien-Sesshomaru

-Fenomenal los alrededores tienen muchas grajas, que tiene terrenos muy fértiles- Miroku

-Aprendan de Miroku al menos el me da una respuesta valida- dijo Inu no resprendiendo a sus hijos.

-Niños paso algo – dijo Isayoi con preocupación, quien a pesar de ser madrastra de Sesshomaru se ocupaba de igual modo por su seguridad.

-No-dijo Inu

-Si-dijo Miroku

-Que paso Miroku – dijo Inu no sin prestar atención a la respuesta de su hijo.

-Ayer vimos dos angeles – dijo con emoción Miroku

-¿angeles? Hijo creo que ya…

-Disculpe señor las señoritas que me pidió se encuentran aquí- dijo Jaken entrando al comedor

-¡O que buena noticia tráiganlas!-dijo Inu no

-¿chicas padre?- dijo Sesshomaru mostrando interés por el tema

-Pues verán hijos debido a que no podre atenderlos mostrándoles los terrenos, he traido a als mejores guias de este pueblo.

-Padre nos podemos arreglar solos no necesitamos…..

-Buen día -dijeron Sango y Kagome entrando al comedor.

Kagome iba vestida con un Jean a la cadera y un bibiri blanco que dejaba ver su ejercitado vientre, Sango llevaba unos chavos de jean y una blusa ajustada.

-Es un gusto volver a verla señora Izaoi-dijo Kagome

-Kagome como has estado, me alegra mucho volver a verte

-Bueno chicas les presento a mis hijos, el es Sesshomaru, el Inuyasha y el es Miroku

-_Son los mismo de ayer…bueno me lo esperaba después de todo él me dijo que era un Taisho-_pensamiento de Kagome

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo Sango quien mostraba una sonrisa forsada

-Bueno chicas, después de desayunar le mostraran los alrededores a mis hijos

-Claro señor Taisho no se preocupe-dijeron en unisolo las chicas después de haber salido del comedor.

Ya se habran imaginado la cara de Inuyasha y Miroku, sus ojos estaban mas abiertos que de los Simpons. Tal fue su sorpresa que se atragantaron con el jugo de naranja que estaban tomando.

-Padre, se le olvida que me voy a casar- dijo Sesshomaru

-No le veo el problema hijo

-Pues me estáis mandado dos hermosas jóvenes y es mucha tentación. Si me permite me abstendré de estos viajes.

-Como decidas hijo

-¡Inuyasha, Miroku se van a atragantar!

El oji-azul y su amigo se habían emprendido en una carrera por quien comia más rápido.

-¡Terminamos!

-Esta bien porque no van a descansar un rato y….

-Estabien papa no importa regresaremos tarde no nos esperen-dijo apresuradmente el menor de los Taisho

-No se preocupe señor Taisho, Jaken llevanos con las chicas

-_¿Quién se a creido este idiota?..._claro joven

**Con las chicas**

-Kagome, Inuyasha estaba tirando baba por vos

-Sango, Miroku estaba que tiraba baba por vos

-Deja de repetirme

-Lo siento no tuve una buena mañana

_Flashback:_


End file.
